Fuzzy Dice
by leiahlaloa
Summary: Dancing with the stars?  Gimme a break... I'd rather dance with Edward.


**A/N-This oneshot is just for my indulgence. I'm having a hard time with Bella not wanting to dance, especially with our resident hero Edward as a partner. Even though she finally relented at the prom upon Edward's promise that he'd never let him go, I want a scene (post cast and broken leg) where Edward and she gets the chance to really dance. Even if she is still a little reluctant.**

**I actually have a theory. I've seen the clumsiest people take to dancing like a duck to water. It has something to do with your partner making you feeling beautiful. So we'll see if (without the cast) Bella needs to stand on Edward's feet. This scene will take place during that summer between Bella and Edward's junior and senior year, once again.**

**I forgot to do this for the other two outtakes, but we'll just say this applies to everything that is Twilight series related: I don't own the characters that are portrayed in this writing. I only allow myself the creativity to bring a little more complexity to Edward and Bella's relationship. Forgive me Stephenie Meyer if I have portrayed them in a way that would shame you. **

It was one of those beautiful summer days that made me long for Phoenix. It was at least 90 degrees Fahrenheit there and I could be running around in the skimpiest thing I could get away with it. Instead I was in jeans and a tank top, lying on Edward's couch at the Cullen's, watching him pace back and forth with the phone to his ear.

"You don't understand. I need them, TODAY…… Yes, I know its Sunday. I will pay extra for someone up there to drive them here…… No! I don't think you understand. I am the customer. I have the money. I want to buy a part for my Volvo and you have it. I tried to order them over the internet, but I realized it wouldn't get here until Tuesday. I want it TO-day….. Don't put me on hold—" he stopped his pacing for a moment and looked at me, "He put me on hold."

His frown was so deep I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh so hard I fell off the couch. I had never heard Edward so frustrated over something so menial.

"Bella, if I wasn't on the phone—" Edward's threat made me laugh even harder. I didn't dare to look up again because his face would probably bring around a fresh peal of laughter.

"Yes, I'm still here," he had turned away from my laughing fit and turned his attention towards the phone conversation. "The earliest you can get it here is five? Alright, you have my credit card information, correct? Fantastic. I will be waiting." I heard him turn the phone off and throw it on top of his stereo.

I was suffering from the after effects of the laughing fit, so I barely noticed when Edward scooped me up and dumped me back on the couch.

"What is so funny, Miss Bella?" Edward's voice couldn't hold his mock frustration. Amusement seeped through and made me open my eyes.

"You." I said, a giggle escaping me again. He was standing a few feet from the couch, surveying my face with an open expression.

"You are entertained by my exasperation?" He challenged.

"Yes." I nodded and another fit of giggles followed.

"What exactly about it made you react this way?" he sat down beside me. This gave me pause as I tried hard not to laugh again when I pictured his expression and explained.

"Do you not remember my expression in the forest that day right before you played baseball? When I fell into the mud? You absolutely roared with laughter. I'd say it's about the same." I shrugged. He reached down to touch my face.

"So, you've been out here watching me argue with a parts store for a while. Are you not bored yet?" he laughed.

"Nope. Not even a little bit. It was comical watching you argue. That frown of yours was what did it. And the exasperation in your voice." I chuckled a little thinking about it.

"Do you not want to be out in the sun? It's a beautiful day." He reminded and glanced out the window. Sometimes I wondered if he could actually feel my longing for Phoenix weather, as I had been wishing for since the beginning of the summer. It wasn't as difficult when it rained all the time, keeping us from doing too much outdoors. But when the sun decided to peak through the clouds, it just didn't feel right. The air wasn't dry enough. The foliage wasn't the right color.

"If all you are doing is piddling around the garage, that's what I want to do, too." I shook my head.

"What if I don't want to piddle around the garage?" he looked like he choked on the word "piddle".

"Whatever. I just want to enjoy my day off. Working with Mike at the Newton's store is annoying. He is either really cheery and talkative, or he's completely moody and sulking. Most days it's the latter because you drop me off and pick me up." I laughed.

"I don't see why you have to work," Edward's voice sounded on the brink of whining.

"We've talked about this Edward." My voice was warning.

"No, you've talked about how you want to save up for college and I've said that's not really necessary." He rolled his eyes and stood. He moved to his stereo and began changing out all the CDs in current rotation.

"I'm not going to just take your money. It won't feel like I've earned it." I sat up and folded my arms across my chest.

"At the rate of your paychecks you'll be able to afford the first year of college in five years!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, we are not going to get anywhere in this argument. Let's just drop it." I shook my head.

"Just remember that whenever you get tired of Newton, the bank of Cullen will gladly fund your college endeavor," Edward turned and smiled that smile that made my knees weak. It was a good thing I was sitting. He had put on music that sounded like a Chopin Nocturne.

"Duly noted." I nodded.

"Now, if you're willing to do whatever I want to do, I'll ask you to stand up and come over here." He beckoned.

"I never said that," I looked at him cautiously, but did what he asked.

"There now. Give me your hand." He held out his own. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh.. no. No way! Edward, are you insane? We are not turning this afternoon into a dance party." I shook my head and moved to step away from him. He was quicker, though, and caught me around the waist.

"I have a theory," he chuckled and turned me around to face him again. "Just because you are a bit—clumsy on your feet" he smiled mischievously, "doesn't mean that you're completely uncoordinated. I just haven't had a chance to prove it."

"Because you know that I'm bad at this." I sighed. My clumsy ways were infamous and they were very hindering sometimes.

"Bella, are you afraid you're going to fall? That would never happen. You might stumble, but never fall. And there's no one here to watch. Just you and me. Let me prove it." He had turned me back to face him.

"Edward, I would like to remind you that I tried dancing once. And they ended up sticking me in the back at all the recitals. I was horrible. I haven't seen any change to the contrary that would persuade me to try again." I sniffed. I didn't like thinking about that dance studio anyways.

"Except that your boyfriend is incredibly graceful and strong." His hands pulled mine around him and he spoke right into my face, using that sweet scent to lure me. His tactics weakened me a little. Being in these arms wouldn't be so bad. I looked up into his face. It was so reassuring and comforting. His eyes did their number on me.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I allowed him to position me correctly. I figured we could just dance and prove to him that I was a klutz no matter what, then he'd leave me alone about this whole dancing thing.

"Would you like to try yourself, or would you like to be up on my feet?" he asked, genially. His smirk was large and because he seemed to be truthfully enjoying himself, I relaxed my composure a little more.

"Up on your feet first. That way I can feel the motion." I shrugged. He nodded and his look was pure happy. No other way to describe it. He slid his feet under mine smoothly and looked like he was counting in his head with the music. Before I knew it we were dancing. Not like we had at the prom, spinning in unintelligible circles, but there was more of a rhyme and reason to the dance. Like a waltz or a foxtrot. I had leaned my forehead against his shoulder, allowing him to take us wherever. It just felt good to have a reason to be close to him. To breathe that glorious scent in.

"Don't phase out on me," the glorious voice filled my ears. I didn't look up, but I did start paying attention to the movements, "It's one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three," he was counting steps for me. I could barely feel them though, so graceful were his movements. I was pretty distracted with his voice in my ear, too.

"Something makes me want to sing that song from Rodger's and Hammerstein's 'Cinderella.' I think it was called 'Ten Minutes Ago' or something. It was during the ball." I smiled and looked up at him. His angelic face was angled towards me and his own grin made me blush.

"I remember." He nodded, "Something about ringing bells and singing the news, right? Proclamation of new love." I didn't miss the meaning on his face. Euphoria. How could dancing cause this ecstasy that seemed to light him up? He was suddenly humming that song over the other music. It was beautiful.

"Are you ready to try by yourself?" he asked, slowing us. His gaze measured my expression, "There's nothing to fear in dancing. Except that I might accidentally kiss you in the middle of it all for looking so adorable."

"Slowly, ok?" I sighed. I had been enjoying this, but now the fun was over. He slid me back to floor level and then looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella. Just let me lead. It's one…. two….. three…. " He showed me the steps with such patience and in such a leisurely way. They were the same three steps, over and over. I had to look at my feet much more than when we had been dancing under Edward's steam, but he was nothing but encouraging.

I wish I could say that Edward's theory was wrong. I can't say that I didn't stumble, but I can say that Edward's promise rang true and I never fell. He was always quick to catch me and quick to begin again. By the time the parts guy had brought the piece for the Volvo, we were dancing around like a normal couple. And I wasn't stumbling.

And it felt marvelous. Time seemed meaningless and thoughts seemed useless when we were together like this. Chalk another one up for the perfect vampire who can do everything.

When Alice and Jasper came in to give Edward the delivery, he and I were in mid stride, waltzing along with a Mozart piece. Alice giggled and the sound made me flinch and trip. Edward already held me in a firm grasp, so he just gently picked me up and set me down on my feet.

"Why weren't we invited to this little party?" Alice asked, amused by the blush that tinged my face, no doubt.

"It wasn't a party, it was a lesson. Bella dances better than she walks actually. It's kind of sad." Edward laughed and led me over to where Alice and Jasper stood.

"That's hard to believe," Jasper commented, watching as I tripped on my feet and then righted myself. I was getting faster at doing it myself, so I didn't feel like I needed to be rescued all the time.

"You looked great." Alice smiled encouragingly at me and then looked to Edward, "I didn't know if you wanted it or not, but your part for the Volvo is here." Something about their look told me that there was something else going on between them.

"Wow, two hours early. That's a good shop. I'll have to write that one down for when Rosalie needs a part." He nodded and solemnly took the box from her. Something about the look Edward gave Jasper and Alice, made them leave, closing the door behind them. It wasn't "Get Lost" necessarily. More, "We're done here." It was still sort of rude.

"So what exactly was so important that it had to be here today?" I asked, watching as Edward placed the box aside. It seemed like a safe question, since his mood had shifted.

"Oh, just a few bolts and stuff. I just like to have everything so when I take the notion to fix it I can just fix it." He shrugged. He seemed a little preoccupied.

"What did Alice just tell you?" I raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled slightly, knowing he was caught.

"Perceptive. I'll never get over that. No one else, not even Carlisle, recognizes our silent exchanges much, but you know every time." He was posed with his arms on his hips and shot me a defiant look.

"I watch you far too often not to know what every facial expression means, these days. All of you. You must still not realize how captivating you are, even when I'm fully aware of the magnetic pull you radiate." I shook my head and sunk down into a sitting position in the thick carpet.

"She was telling me how happy we looked." He seemed mortified for some reason.

"And this is a problem because…." I trailed off, watching his movements. He paced for a minute, trying to find the right words, no doubt, and then sank down into a sitting position close to me.

"She didn't exactly say those words. It was more like…. We looked lost in each other. Completely blissful and unknowing about the world around us." His voice was full of sorrow as he bent his head forward and let his hair fall like a curtain between us.

I studied him before I spoke. I was catching his moods better and understanding what fueled them more and more. Usually, when he was morose like this, it was because I am a human and he a vampire. But as I wracked my brain trying to understand the complexity of those few syllables, I heard my voice, eons ago it seemed, telling him it didn't matter.

For my own sanity, I had just stopped questioning these mere circumstances and focused on the fact that we were both happy in love. They didn't plague me as they seemed to plague Edward. Then again, he was the one that could end my life with one flick of his wrist. I was suddenly thankful for his careful consciousness.

"Edward, we were." I answered evenly. His head snapped up at my reply. It looked like he was a little perturbed.

"Don't you understand how dangerous that is?" he asked, in his eyes I could see that he was barely controlling his temper.

"_You_ don't seem to understand." I scooted closer to him and took his hands in mine. "I know it's dangerous and there were times that you wanted to send me away or go away yourself to protect me. But it doesn't matter." He looked like he might speak, but I squeezed his hands to stop him, "No matter how much you rant and rave, I've accepted that we're different. We're going to be different, unless you decide to change me. You don't seem to understand that I'm in love with you. I don't know how I would survive if I didn't see your face, hear your voice, feel your touch." I placed his hands on my shoulders and held them there to prove my point further. "I love you. I'm not going to run away screaming. If I die because of it, then it'll have been worth it. Every day I know the dangers of stepping over the threshold of this house or allowing you through my window. Don't think I can't see the inhumanity in front of me. Pale skin. Dark eyes. Insane beauty. No Edward, I don't think that losing ourselves in a dance is wrong. Because we love each other. You were happy. You were happier than I've seen you since before James. Enraptured by the same things I was enraptured by. Your face was so… indescribably beautiful because you had finally let your guard down and surrendered yourself to what you feel for me." I had looked away during my little rant and tears were spilling down my face. I didn't want to see the range in facial expressions that would march over his face when I said some of the things I had said.

"Done?" his voice didn't sound angry or distant. Contemplative, maybe, but not negative. A single white finger reached out and traced a tear off my cheek.

"Yes," I sighed and reached to wipe my face. When I finally looked at him, his expression held a soft smile in place. His eyes were clear—not cloudy and menaced like they usually were in conversations like this.

"I'm frightened that you understand so well and are still sitting here arguing with me. That much I'm sure of. But that fear pales in comparison to what I felt this afternoon, what I feel everyday that I hold you. I have to stay on guard or I myself could forget the frailties that weave your life together. I could not live with myself knowing that your death or loss of soul for that matter was because of me. What Alice thought frightened me because if I was completely lost in you then my thoughts and actions could have been lost in you as well." He squeezed my shoulders gently, "I love you. Probably more that you can fathom. But I have to keep my wits about me, or I could find myself in a compromising position." His hands had slid up to my neck, in suggestion, and he flashed his teeth at me. I scowled at that.

"We are quite a pair, aren't we," I mumbled.

"Never forget that I am constantly in need of your presence." Edward's voice had a note of finality in it, but the words softened the seriousness of the conversation.

"Let's go put the bolts on the Volvo." I smiled and pulled from his grasp. Serious conversations were not how I wanted to spend my Sunday afternoon.

"Let me look at them first," he was up and had the box in his hands before I could pull myself up in a standing position, "It doesn't feel very heavy. They better not have sent me those cheap plastic parts." He had the box open in a split second and the contents spilled on the floor. A laugh escaped my lips before I could help it.

There on the ground was a pair of green fuzzy dice. Obviously, customer service wasn't that part store's finest quality.

**A/N- I put those fuzzy dice in there, just because I like them. I hope you do, too. :P**


End file.
